pokenovelassitewebfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La búsqueda de las tres gemas
Placa Prólogo Esta es la historia de una pequeña Kirlia (lo sé, soy predecible x3). Su poblado ha sido arrasado y mucha gente ha muerto. Descubrió un colgante con tres incrustaciones vacías. En el libro de los sabios venía ese colgante junto con las tres gemas del agua, el fuego y el rayo. Junto con su amiga Katia, la eevee, ha decidido buscar esas gemas y encontrar respuestas Capítulo 1 Tengo que irme Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel, ¿has decidido ya qué vas a hacer con el colgante? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Si... Me voy Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿CÓMOOOOOO?? ¡No puedes irte así como así! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, aquí sólo me quedas tñu y esperaba que vinieras conmigo Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No sé, será peligroso y no somos muy fuertes Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... Te dejaré hasta mañana para pensar ¿vale? Pero me iré, espero que tengas la misma opinión. Hasta mañana Esa noche Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No sé que pensar, ni qué hacer ni qué decir, no sé cocinar, no sé como se hacen divisiones con fracciones, ni con decimales, ¿qué hago? Por la mañana Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Qué has pensado? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues, he estado toda la noche haciendo divisiones y creo que aprobaré el examen de mates ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png En serio, Katia -W- Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Con mi amiga al fin del mundo! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Katia... ='D Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Ya lo sé, ha sido muy emotivo que haya pasado una noche haciendo matemáticas mientras podía estar soñando con Taylor Lautner Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Eso no ¬¬. Bueno, ¿sabes algo más del libro de los sabios? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sí, tuve una visión cuando estaba a punto de terminar el ejercicio Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿¿QUIERES PARAR CON LAS MATEMÁTICAS?? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Vale... Decía: Las tres bestias has de encontrar, cada una una gema te dará. Con las tres gemas el ave has de invocar y la lucha sagrada deberá de comenzar Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... ¿Qué significa? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Creo que debemos de buscar a tres pokémon legendarios, pero no sé cuales Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Entonces, cuanto antes empecemos mejor ¡Vamos! Capítulo 2 Recuerdos Melinda y Katia están a punto de empezar su búsqueda. Las visiones de Katia indican que la gema más próxima es la gema roja. Vive en el corazón del Volcán Fogué Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Por si teníamos frío -.- Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png *Con gorrito, bufanda y guantes* Bueno, ¡al volcán! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¿Eres tonta o eres tonta? Anda,quítate esa ropa Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿QUIERES VIOLARME?? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *Le pega* ¡Tómatelo en serio! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bruta TToTT Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Te espero a la salida del pueblo Mientras Katia se cambiaba, a Melinda le dió tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mamá... FLASHBACK Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¡Mami! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Mi niña... Hoy iremos de picnic con papá. Tenemos algo importante que decirte Ya en el picnic... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¿Qué es, papá, qué es? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png Bueno, pues...Díselo tú Annie Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Vas a tener un hermanito ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¡¡Un hermanito!! *Se acerca a la barriga de su madre* Sal pronto... Isaac Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png Decidido, se llamará Isaac Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png ¡Hermanito!¡Isaac! Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.pngArchivo:Cara de Gallade.png =) Jajajajaja FIN DEL FLASHBACK Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Papá... Hermanito... No es justo *Llora* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Katia! Ehm... Vámonos Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mel... Está bien Capítulo 3 Dentro del volcán Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Mmm... Empieza a hacer calorcito ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Pues pa' mí que hace frío, no te j*de Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, yo solo decía... ¡ALAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Las chicas miraron arriba, el volcán era enorme. Sabían que la gema roja dormía allí... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Hay que entrar Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Bueno, no hay tanta prisa... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Sí que la hay, vamos Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! TT~TT Ya dentro del volcán... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Y si aquí hay piedras fuego? No quiero ser un Flareon... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¿Y si hubiera una piedra día y me transformara en Gallade?! Por Arceus,no te preocupes por chorradas... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pero eres una chica, no podrías evolucionar a Gallade... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png *Le lanza una mirada asesina* Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png No he dicho nada... De repente, el colgante que llevaba Melinda en el cuello empieza a brillar y a levitar señalando una pequeña gruta Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Creo que es por allí... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Más le vale al cacharrito ese... Las chicas entraron en la gruta y en el centro de la estancia, rodeada de lava, estaba la gema Archivo:Gema roja.jpg Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Oh... Es preciosa Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Pues, para mi que es de pega... Archivo:?.png ¡No digas tonterías niña! Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿QUIÉN HA HABLADO?? Archivo:Cara de Entei.png ¡Yo! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Esa gema está relacionada con la muerte de mis padres! ¡La necesito! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png ¡Gáname en una batalla! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¿Qué he echo para merecer esto? TToTT Capítulo 4 Lucha ardiente Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Hipnosis! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Zzzzz... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Comesueños... Katia, coge la piedra Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Voy *Va de puntillas detrás de Entei* Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Uaaaahhhhh... ¿Qué ha pasado? Eh em... Oh, sí ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!! ¿¡Quieres coger la gema ya?! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png I'm singing in the raaaaaaaaaaaaain... Archivo:Cara de Entei.pngArchivo:Cara de Kirlia.png -_-U Archivo:Cara de Entei.png ¿Tienes que estar con ella todo el día? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ya ves... Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Te compadezco Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Gracias... ¡¡PSÍQUICO!! Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Eso es trampa xOX... Está bien, te daré la gema roja y una pista para encontrar al que arrasó tu aldea. En las sombras acecha, y de apariencia puede cambiar, ten cuidado no te vayan a engañar Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Está bien, gracias Entei Archivo:Cara de Entei.png Tened cuidado Melinda colocó la gema roja en el colgante. Brilló. Aún se notaba la ausencia de las otras gemas. Pero pronto las encontrarían... Capítulo 5 Tormenta eléctrica Cuando las chicas salen del volcán el cielo está nublado, pero esas nubes son de color violáceo... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png No tengo un buen presentimiento... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Tu nunca tienes buenos presentimientos ¬o¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bueno, ¿que dicen tus visiones? Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png La próxima gema está... En el Monte Oneurt Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Bien, ¡vamos! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Sí, yupi... Cuanto más se acercaban al Monte Oneurt, más violetas se volvían las nubes además su carga eléctrica aumentaba Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Esto no me parece normal Archivo:?.png Hola... Archivo:Cara impresionada de Eevee.png ¿¿QUIÉN ES?? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png ¿Váis al Monte Oneurt? Puedo ayudaros jejeje... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Genial, gracias! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Yo no me fiaría tanto de este tipo seguro que quiere violarnos o algo Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Haz caso de tu amiga la Eevee, jejejeje... Seguidme, os llevaré hasta allí Las chicas siguieron a ese Gengar, Melinda seguía sin estar muy segura, pero no iba a dejar a Katia sola con ese violador tipo pero esque si lo hiciera sería una mala amiga ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Ya hemos llegado al Monte Onerut, adelantaos Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mmmm... Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡Vamos Mel! *La agarra del brazo* Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡Wow! Cuando las chicas están a punto de entrar un agujero se abre bajo sus pies Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png ¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO HABÍA QUE FIARSE DE ESE TIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png ¡¡¡Y YO QUE SABIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Capítulo 6 Encuentro con Raikou Archivo:?.png ¿Las has metido en la trampa? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Si, mi señor, ha sido fácil Archivo:?.png Bien, esta vez acabaré definitivamente con ellas... En otro lugar del Monte Oneurt... Archivo:Cara asustada de Eevee.png Aaayyyy... Menudo golpe... Sigo más tarde que mi madre me matará como no deje el ordenador -.-U Encuesta ¿Qué dices de mi novela? Regular Buena Muy buena Es mi adicción Comentarios * tus novelas siempre son geniales an ^^ ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:49 30 nov 2010 (UTC) *Gracias! Se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el baño veía la tele x33 Anabel 21:53 30 nov 2010 (UTC) *Esta buena! Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 21:57 30 nov 2010 (UTC) *Que chulaaa! [[User:BunnyApple|'♡¢яαzу αρρℓє☼♪']][[User talk:BunnyApple|'✠♦вα∂-αρρℓє~✩']] 15:59 3 dic 2010 (UTC)